Bloody Present
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Its been 3 months since the war ended. Percy and Luke are closing the deal to make the world a better place. A perfect Utopia where diseases don't exist and Peace is everywhere. Or, at least. That's the plan.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Reyna x Hazel x Leo

Warning: Slash and character bashing

Authors note: Okay, so this is my sequel to Scarlet Past so if you haven't read that I suggest you do.

Chapter 1:

An annoying scream of despair filled the air. The survivors of the war were all gathered together in Vegas trying to blend in and survive. It was pretty difficult and chaotic.

Kronos was dead, but so was any hope of going back to the way things were. Luke had taken over, his name was known worldwide. Nobody knew much about him, only that he was an extremely powerful. Powerful enough to overthrow the Gods and the US government.

Jason sighed; the last few months had been a blur. After the war ended, all those who survived were gathered together and moved to Vegas in a hotel separated just for hidden minor Gods and Goddesses and demigods of both Roman and Greek.

That's right, Roman and Greek. Both sides were too exhausted to fight amongst themselves, not willing to risk anymore lives. They didn't get along very well but there was never full out fighting. It was an unwritten rule.

"Drew, will you please shut the hell up!" Nico di Angelo growled.

Jason frowned; Nico seemed to always be angry and annoyed. The dark haired beauty never stayed in Vegas long. He never got close to anyone and everyone was afraid of him.

"Shut it Creep," Drew shrieked, "I don't care if the traitor was your boyfriend, get over it!"

Nico sent her a glare and growled, "If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open." He threatened before dissolving into the shadows.

Piper pouted, "Drew, you know better than to tease Nico like that. He's still sore about the war."

Drew huffed, "It's not my fault. It's his own fault for being a disgraceful human being."

"Being gay doesn't make him disgraceful. It's the way he is." Hazel crossed her arms. She despised people like Drew. Nico saved her life so she would care if he loved a lamp. As long as he was happy she was happy.

XXX

I moaned as Luke trailed kisses down my bare neck.

"Luke," I whined, "Stop teasing me."

Luke chuckled; his warm breath was making it hard for me to think straight. His warm hand was slowly moving up from my thigh.

"If you don't fuck me in the next minute, I swear-ooh," I panted.

Luke smirked, "you are too cute."

I pouted when Luke got off of me.

"I have an important meeting to get to." Luke told me as he started dressing again, "Germany is causing trouble. I need to send some troops there to put people in their place."

I sat up, still disappointed, "I'll go. I mean, I have nothing else to do at the moment."

"Did you forget? I need you to manage the people here. I want the prisoners dealt with already."

"But that's boring!" I pouted.

Luke pecked my lips, "Sorry babe. How about I take you to France next week and we can take over there together."

I thought about it, "That sounds nice. But you're doing the paperwork for that country."

"Fine, now get to work! Nico should be back by now. I believe he already finished his half of America and has moved onto Canada."

"He spends half his time in Vegas. You're not there to distract him every five seconds." I pointed out.

Luke just chuckled, "Where's the fun in taking over the world if I can't even annoy my boyfriend?"

"Hah! So you admit we are after world domination?" I grinned.

Luke pets my head softly like I was a puppy, "Stop stalling."

I scowled as I watched him leave the room and slumped back on the big warm bed. I turned and glared at the huge mountain of papers on my desk. I glanced at Nico's desk, I'm sure he wouldn't notice if I slipped some of my paperwork into his pile.

"I know what you're thinking Percy. Don't you dare."

I spun and pouted at Nico, "How was Vegas?"

"Percy, stop procrastinating. Distracting me will get nothing done." Nico warned.

I groaned and lifted my arms, "Carry me to my desk?"

Nico just chuckled.

XXX

"Hide!" Leo whispered, he was crouched close to the ground. The three demigods behind him followed his lead.

Leo recognized the girl Selena, a daughter of Aphrodite, scoping the streets, a couple monsters acting as her body guards.

"She's usually patrolling with her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf. I wonder where he is," Reyna told them. She frowned; it was unusual for Selena to be alone.

"Luke must be really busy right now." Frank said. He turned into a rat and scurried towards Selena to listen into her conversation.

"Percy, I told you that I will come as soon as I finish patrolling." Selena was saying.

A voice spoke out of a voice box, "Selena! I told you I needed your help tonight! I'm disappointed. I have to meet with the God Chronos and Mother Gaea! I need to impress them. If I can get them on our side Chaos and Tartarus will meet with us. Aether and Ananke needs to side with us. If we can get the Primordial's on our side then, we'll you know all this. You should also know my fashion skill is close to zero."

Frank gasped; Luke was after the Primordial Deities? This was bad. If Luke succeeded, well Frank didn't even want to think about it.

"Selena-Dear, Is there someone there with you?" Percy asked.

Frank froze and watched Selena look around. She spotted Alex, the final demigod in their group.

Alex gasped and sprinted off but Selena was having none of that.

"How much did you hear?" She asked innocently. Her sword glinted in the sunlight.

"N-nothing, I swear!" Alex stuttered.

Selena thought for a moment. "I see." She examined him for a second, "Hey, you're pretty cute. Percy would want to meet you. You can be his new doll!" She sounded excited. "Percy, you hear that? I got you a new doll!"

Percy chuckled, "Stop harassing little boys."

"What?" Selena gasped, shocked. "I'm sure he can do all your paperwork," she bribed.

"Then why is he still with you?"

Selena grinned, her beautiful face looked so innocent it was hard to imagine her as the bad guy. "Hello there, my name is Selena, what is your name?"

"A-Alex," the boy whispered.

"Alex, such a cute name for a cute boy. You'll like Percy, don't worry, he's nice."

Frank forced himself not to reveal himself and save Alex. It would solve nothing. He couldn't fight Selena and if he did defeat her there was no way Percy or Luke would let him live, never mind her own boyfriend.

Leo cried as soon as Alex was out of sight. "We will save him, right?"

Reyna, who was holding Leo down, let him go and hugged him. "Of course we will. Evil never wins."

XXX

Sorry about not writing this for a long time. I was so focused on my other stories that I kind of forgot about this. Hehe, sorry.

Anyway, Please review with ideas, thoughts, or anything.


	2. Alex

Bloody Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Reyna x Hazel x Leo

Warning: Slash and character bashing

Chapter 2:

I nuzzled my way deeper into Nico's embrace and smiled contently. Nico didn't care; he was happily enjoying some horror movie on the TV and even went as far as laugh when someone died. Not that I blame him, these weak people die so dramatically.

I frowned as some girl was decapitated; I was never comfortable with death. I still missed Annabeth and Thalia and I regret killing Clarisse. They never deserved to die, they were just following what they thought was right.

Nico ran his hand through my hair and lulled me to a blissful state. I was almost asleep when my door flew open. I frowned as my drowsy brain processed Selena. A boy, no older than five was panting next to her. He was cute in a little kid way. Big innocent blue eyes filled with fear and dark hair framing his perfect complexion.

"Nico! Get out!" Selena demanded. "It's dress up time!"

"He needs help too," I told her, tearing my eyes away from the boy. "If my fashion skill is zero his is in the negatives."

"Hey! I resent that!" Nico huffed crossing his arms and pushing me off his lap.

"N-Nico," The boy whispered, tears now flooded his eyes, "Why are you here? Are you a bad guy?"

Nico frowned and turned to me, "This is Alexander Stryker, son of Neptune."

Alex looked down and attempted to hide behind the door as if he was afraid I would hurt him. I offered him a warm smile and motioned for him to climb onto bed with me.

Alex hesitated. He didn't move from his spot.

"You know, I'm son of Poseidon. That's Neptune's Greek counterpart. Technically we're half-brothers. I always wanted a little brother." I told him. His eyes glanced up at me cautiously.

I gave him an encouraging smile, he was slow but eventually he was able to climb onto my bed. I pulled him into my arms to cuddle and felt him stiffen.

"So Selena, what do you have for me to wear? I want it to look sophisticated, but I also want to look sexy." I requested. "And make Nico sexy too. Something to show off his yummy abs." I looked down at Alex who had started to relax against me. "Alexander needs some clothes too. I mean you kidnapped him. Poor kid." I ran my hand through his soft hair.

Selena bit her lip, deep in thought. "I'll need to go out and buy some stuff but I should have it all done by your meeting."

I nodded my thanks as she left the room dragging Nico behind her and turned my attention back to my little brother. "So, what exactly were you doing so close to Vegas' border?"

Alex stiffened again, "N-no reason." His voice was small.

"You're lucky you were the only one who was caught. I know you usually travel in groups of three or higher. You are pretty young so you probably had a group of four, am I right?" Alex didn't speak so I continued, "You're safe now, and this is the good side. We're trying to help the world."

"No! This is the bad side!" Alex yelled. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands.

I chuckled, "Is it? Why do you think that?"

"Because you hurt people." His voice was small.

"I hurt people?" I said sadly. "I hate hurting people but I have to. If I don't then nothing will change. This is a war. It's kill or be killed."

"I want to go home," Alex whispered.

I tightened my grip on him, "Don't you understand? They're on the bad side. Those selfish Gods use us and enjoy watching humanity suffer. Luke can make a new world free of all diseases and war. No pain or hurt." I mumbled into his ear.

Alex shook his head, unwilling to believe what I said. It made sense, this is all he knew and I just shattered his reality.

I stood from the bed and lifted him into my arms. He was small enough to carry and was pretty light.

"Let's have some lunch and then we can go shopping. You need clothes and toiletries and if you're good I will buy you some toys." I bribed as I carried him to the dining room.

XXX

Leo sat down and stared out of a window and watched as the sky cried down on the harsh earth. They lost Alex today. The boy was probably being tortured for information.

"It's not your fault," Piper had told him. But it was his fault; if he had just kept the boy closer to him then this wouldn't have happened.

Leo sighed and decided to go on a walk. He just wanted to be alone and calm down before he took his frustration out on someone.

He walked down the streets aimlessly. Alex had been his responsibility. The boy was only five for God's sake! Ever since the gods lost the war they have been sending their kids to the safe zone. Since most of the kids were still really young they had been assigned to the older kids.

"Leo!" A small voice called. Leo watched in shock as the boy in his mind appeared. Alex waved to him happily from some strangers arms.

"Hey Alex! Are you okay? Come with me, I'll take you home. Whose this and what did Selena do to you?" Questions rushed out of his lips as he ran towards the pair.

Alex giggled, "I'm fine!"

The strange man cleared his throat. Leo's eyes widened when he saw him. This man was beautiful, high cheekbone, clear green-blue eyes and slim.

"Who are you?" Leo asked licking his lips. This man was exactly his type, totally out of his league.

"It doesn't matter who I am, well if you will excuse me, I have some shopping to do." He shifted Alex in his arms and continued walking.

Leo ran up to them and blocked their path, "Afraid I can't, Alex belongs to me and I want him back."

The man frowned, "No way, he's my brother," He pouted and tightened his grip on Alex and running off.

Leo tried to chase them but was no match for the athletic beauty. Discouraged he went back to the hideout.

"Guys! I found Alex!" He shouted, successfully getting everyone's attention.

Jason walked up to Leo and frowned, "Where is he and how come you didn't take him back?"

Leo blushed at this.

Piper groaned, "Please tell me you didn't get distracted by a hot woman," She almost growled.

Leo's face turned a brighter shade of red.

"Come on Leo! This is Alex's life we are discussing!" Piper yelled.

"It was the boy he was with. He was amazingly beautiful!" Leo gushed.

Michael Yew raised an eyebrow worriedly, "A-amazingly beautiful?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but he seemed nice enough. I'm sure Alex is fine." Leo continued not hearing the worry in the others voice.

Will Solace looked down, his fist shook, "Leo, did this boy have the deepest and most beautiful green eyes you've ever seen?"

Leo frowned and a bad feeling settled in his stomach, "Yes."

Travis Stoll pulled out a scrapbook and began flipping through it. He pointed at a picture of a boy and Leo recognized it as the same one Alex was with.

The boy was laughing with a cute blond girl with startling gray eyes. Next to them was a pretty dark haired girl with light blue eyes who was just relaxing on the boy's other side.

The photo next to it had the same boy wrapped up in a hot surfer blonds embrace. They looked really happy and carefree. The photo on the page opposite it had the boy again this time with Nico. Both boys were on the beach sunbathing and holding hands.

"That was Percy wasn't it?" Leo whispered as his eyes took in more photos. Percy with a large red haired girl, Percy with some satyr Leo didn't recognize. "He was pretty popular, wasn't he? Who are all these people with him?"

Everyone who knew Percy looked down. "You have to understand that Percy did not join Luke for any reason other than trust. His first day of camp was terrible." Connor started, "I feel really bad about it but…" He trailed off. "Percy was abused as a kid. I don't know how badly or much details but I do know that his step parents hurt him and dressed him up like a girl. When the campers found out Percy was a girl, they- we- made fun of him and laughed at him. It was really bad, we drove him to suicide."

Travis chuckled darkly, "He tried to drown himself but he couldn't because he was the son of Poseidon. I don't know how but he lost his memory. I assume he was faking but I can't be sure. Luke, the blond one in this picture, the one with the scar, he was nice to Percy and stuck up for him. When Luke left, Percy was devastated. Then his best friends Annabeth and Grover died along with Jason's sister Thalia." Travis pointed out each of the people he named. "Then Nico and Percy started dating and he was happy again but not as happy as he was with Luke. Percy fooled us all, he acted weak and helpless but when the war came he was an animal. I dare say a better swordsman than Luke was. Anyway, this redhead, Clarisse was Percy's only remaining friend and so he killed her. Nico is the only one of Percy's friends who is still alive."

Leo felt a tear slide down his cheek, "That's so sad."

"If Percy had Alex then there is no getting Alex back. Percy knows just what to say and when to say it. We lost most of our forces to Percy because he manipulated them to his side with his charm."

Everyone sighed, the air seemed heavier now. If Percy is roaming the streets again, no one is safe.

XXX

So, what did you think? I expect every single person who reads this to review with thoughts or ideas and I will be quite upset if I don't get many.

Review with;

Ideas

Thoughts

Pairings

Complements

If you want something to happen review it and if I like your idea I'll use it.


	3. What do you mean PDA is bad?

Bloody Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Reyna x Hazel x Leo

Warning: Slash and character bashing

Chapter 3:

"Hello Sir Chronos, Lady Gaea." I bowed low to the two powerful individuals in front of me.

"Oh, hello Perseus, you are even beautiful in person. I thought Kronos was exaggerating when he spoke of you." Gaea said smiling. She was beautiful in her own way. Exactly the way I imagined Mother Nature.

I blushed and tried to cover my face, "I have nothing on your beauty and grace," I admitted to her.

Gaea laughed, "I like him already! Mr. Luke, you are one lucky man."

Luke wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled at me, "I know."

Nico stood on Luke's other side, Luke's other arm circled his waist. Alex was holding my hand and hiding behind my leg.

Chronos chuckled quietly, "A son of Poseidon and a son of Hades. You seem to be missing a son of Zeus Luke."

Luke frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The big three. You only have two of the three." Chronos explained.

"I don't need three. These two are perfect and amazing enough individually. I'm already so lucky to have such powerful and beautiful lovers. I can't imagine my life without them by my side. I don't need anyone else."

I felt myself become red, did Luke really think of me like that?

Chronos smiled like that was the right answer. "The Gods are foolish. They could have become much stronger if you were on their side."

"I do not agree with the way the Gods ruled. Innocent people died because they let evil diseases rein. They could have easily stopped the Black Plague and Malaria. They could have helped the humans cure cancer and fed all those dying in third world countries. Millions of people who didn't deserve to die did while people like Hitler and Stalin were allowed to mercilessly murder." Luke ranted. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "They use us demigods. We are just mistakes to them most of the time except when it's most convenient for them."

Alex whimpered from behind me. Luke's words probably hit hard for him. He grew up thinking the Gods were good and his father loved him."

Chronos and Gaea finally took notice of the small boy behind my legs. I lifted him into my arms and smiled. "This is Alexander, he's our son."

"What?" Luke, Nico and Alex yelled at me before blushing and settling on glaring.

Gaea and Chronos laughed. "He's cute as well." Alex hid his face in my neck.

I smiled, "Shall we eat?" I offered walking ahead towards the mortal restaurant. "Sorry about the location. But this spot is just so nice and cute. And the food here is amazing."

Chronos smiled, "Is it now. I guess we have to try it now. Can I hold your son?"

I frowned and looked at Alex. "You have to let him warm up to you first I'm afraid. I guess you scare him."

I could have sworn Chronos pouted.

I walked up to the lady at the front. "We have a reservation under Jackson." I told her.

She frowned, "I'm sorry, that reservation seems to have already been seated. There must be a mistake."

I growled and pulled out my ID. "I'm right here and I assure you, we haven't been seated yet."

The woman paled and nodded. We followed her to a corner booth where some unrecognizable demigods were sitting. I looked over to see if I recognized any of them.

"I apologize milady and sir. I will fix this." I told them.

The demigods finally noticed me and smirked.

"I'm sorry, was this table yours?" A Chinese boy asked.

I just smiled, "Luke, it seems we have a spy. Nico, who do you think it is?"

"N-Nico? Why are you with them?" A blond boy asked shocked. He looked betrayed.

"Well considering the only ones who knew about this dinner were you, me, Luke, and Selena then I assume Selena was the culprit."

I scowled, "Don't be an idiot; Selena wouldn't betray us like that. Alex, sweetheart, who was on the mission with you that day we rescued you?"

Alex looked down biting his lip.

I frowned, "Are you still having doubts about which side is good?"

"No, I just don't want you to hurt my friends." Alex said quietly.

"I see, well that answers the question of how they figured it out." I turned, "We won't fight here. Let's demand a better table. I also expect a discount."

"Nico!" The blond boy said, he looked hurt and betrayed. "Why? He's with Luke."

"I'm sorry Jason." Nico said giving him a small smile. "The Gods let my sister die in vain."

I looked at Jason. Blond and muscular, not overly muscular. The handsome kind. His blue eyes were just like Thalia's.

"Stand up," I told him.

Jason looked at me shocked, "What?"

I scowled, "You heard me. I said stand up."

Jason complied surprisingly enough.

I looked him over, "Nico, whose son is he?"

"Jupiter."

"Jupiter? A son of the big three." I looked at Chronos, "Will he do?"

Chronos just laughed at me. "Go ahead."

"Luke, I want him." I demanded.

Everyone just stared at me in shock.

"You can't just take whoever you want!" Luke rubbed his forehead.

I pouted, "Fine then." I turned to Jason and walked right up to him. "But I will get you," I whispered into his ear. I felt him shiver and smirked. I kissed him fully on the lips deeply and wrapped my arms around his neck. It took a while until he started returning the kiss.

I pulled back before things became too hot. I smirked at him and touched his cheek, he seemed frozen.

"Luke, Nico! We're leaving." I said. "Milady and sir, we will find a new seat, is that okay?"

XXX

Leo frowned, Jason hadn't moved from the spot Percy had kissed him in over five minutes.

"Jason," Piper said in a warning tone.

Jason snapped out of it, "…What happened?"

"Percy kissed you and you froze," Leo said worried.

Jason touched his lips in shock. "Why?"

"He said he wanted you," Frank said. "But that kiss was hot."

Leo nodded in agreement. "I'll say."

Piper bit her lip, "Jason, you're not thinking of joining them, right?"

Jason looked unsure but answer with a, "Of course not."

XXX

What did you think? Please review.


	4. Which side is good?

Bloody Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Reyna x Hazel x Leo

Warning: Slash and character bashing

Author's note: Okay, so I know that I'm not supposed to do this but I really want to thank a couple of awesome people. I'm going to start posting my favorite reviews at the beginning of all my fic's because I feel like you deserve it. Also, people seem to like it a lot.

Anyway, I know I could do this in a PM but where's the fun in that? Thank you Kyuubi's death, Uracow99, Wolfman613, and WhatchamacallitThingamajig. I want to add more but I'm pretty sure a lot of people stopped reading so I'm not sure who to add…

Anyway, my fav. reviews:

Chap. 3 of Scarlet Past

Lex chapter 3. Aug 18

So, I love you.  
Let's skip the first date and jump straight to declarations of affection, I'm not ashamed.

I am, however, now doubly intruiged by this fic.  
There really ought be more multi-chaptered 'Percy-Joins-The-Dark-Side-They-Have-Luke-Slash-Fi cs'.  
Add on top the unique twist of psychological gender-identity abuse and you have yourself the perfect tea-time novela.

And please, don't drop the depression on our account. As long as brats HermesIsMySire1 and ImAnUnclaimeHalfblood2 latch unto showered guilt, Im all for it. Glad Luke convinced Perce to play amnesiac. Those kids dont deserve forgiveness :S

Babe, there is nothing better than a story full of well deserved grovelling. And a protagonist who aint so forgiving.

Another fucktastic chapter (and that's a compliment! I just like the f-bomb, don't judge)

Cant wait for more babe,  
Stay Brilliant.

Lex.

Chapter 1-5 of Scarlet Past

Takara Phoenix chapter 5 . Aug 25

"Our path to world domination", oh Percy, why so casual about that? xDDD I was throwing myself away with laughter at that (do you even say that in English? I have no idea...)!  
Looking forward to seeing some minor kids and 'traitors' like Alabaster and Ethan later on! o  
Short chapter, short review. I really don't have much to say this time. Aside from: Luke, you're an idiot! Percy is perfect, even - and especially - as a boy! *hits him upside the head*  
Well, I'll be sitting here, waiting for Nico to appear. xD  
Greetings, Phoe

Takara Phoenix chapter 4 . Aug 25

I really like the way you describe feeling, situations. You're good with first person. May kind of suck at that or keep slipping, but you bring it over really well.  
Poor Percy. Well, Gabe abusing Percy shall always be my headcanon, but still, poor Percy. *hugs him until the pain goes away*  
Clarisse and her minions! *laughs loudly* That is awesome! xDDD But somehow I had been under the impression the girl who trains all girls, the buff one with the pretty face, had been Clarisse... _  
Either way, still awesome Clarisse. Clarisse and her minions. I'm not getting over that. xDDD Clarisse and Nico are my favorite character, so yeah. Sensible and helpful Clarisse is being awesome. o  
Hah, off to the next chapter! See you there. ;)  
Greetings, Phoe

Takara Phoenix chapter 3 . Aug 25

Good guilt and regret. At least that. I still think that kids, especially those kids, wouldn't say stuff like that in this contest, but the guilt and regret outweight it at least a little.  
You did good with the emotions, Luke's emotions. But the fainting was a little much clicheed. xD  
Oh seaweed brain. That takes me back. *feeling all nostalgic* It's so Percy not to know what the Big Three are. *shakes head* He's just too adorable to be true.  
Weightning down hard on him that he's feeling like even more than a mistake now... I doubt he really doesn't care that much anymore. Poor thing.  
Greetings, Phoe

Takara Phoenix chapter 2 . Aug 25

Love Clarisse. Always love a good Clarisse. I think you did a good job on characterizing her, she was rough and tough but not a mean bastard.  
Though I think it was a bit over the top, the way the others in the Hermes cabin reacted. Figuring that most of them are unclaimed and a bunch of kids from different parents, I think they're more accepting. If others, claimed ones, would have reacted that way, maybe. And the whole assuming he's gay? A 12-years-old kid? A bit very off there, I'd say.  
I realize you needed the strong provocation to get to the point of this, the whole attempted suicide, but it was still a little extreme.  
Huh, let's go and see the aftermath of an attempted suicide! Gotta dash!  
Greetings, Phoe

Takara Phoenix chapter 1 . Aug 25

Sooo thanks to you answering my certainly annoying PMs, I had to dive in.  
Now that I've read the first chapter, gotta share my opinion. ;)  
I for my part love a crossdressing Percy. That's always a nice thing. And a darker, more twisted Percy is always an interesting read too.  
Not very much of a fan of Lukercy, buuut I gotta sit it out and wait for Nico to appear. *grins sheepishly*  
I like the way you characterized Annabeth here, because at the beginning of the books, she had been suspicious and not very keen on Percy either. I can't picture her being joyous over a female demi-god either and also not really paying much attention to 'her', thus not realizing Percy actually is a girl.  
But you gotta explain to me what pageants are, because the only thing my translator comes up with kind of doesn't really make sense... Middle aged market plays? Really? Or does that really don't make sense?  
And how come Percy calls himself Percy Jackson? When was it that his mother died in this? Does he still have vivid memory of her, or shouldn't he kind of introduce himself as Percy Ugliano? Curiosity. *grins*  
Anyway, I'll be off to the second chapter!  
Greetings, Phoe

I think this is enough for now. I'll add more next time I update so make sure to review.

Chapter 4:

Alex slipped out from the dinner table while the older demigods were distracted fully with their guests. He tightened his grip on a small bear that Percy had brought him and made his way towards where the other demigods were seated.

"Leo!" He cried once the Latino was in his sights. The small boy rushed into the boy's arms and held him tightly.

Leo froze in shock for a couple of seconds before returning the hug. "Alex," He whispered holding the boy securely in his arms.

Piper grinned, "Thank the Gods you're okay!" She sighed in relief. "We should leave now before Percy notices."

Alex pulled away at that. "Why?" He asked confused.

"We're going to rescue you," Piper said giving him a kind smile.

"Rescue me? From what?"

"From Luke and Percy," Frank stated.

"Why? Percy is really nice. He brought me new clothes and all the toys I wanted." Alex pouted holding up an extremely fluffy teddy bear.

"Alex," Piper's used her charmspeak, "Percy is the bad guy. He killed many of our friends."

Alex's eyes glazed over, "Percy is the bad guy?" He asked.

"He's using you," She insisted.

"Alex? Alex, where'd you go?" Percy's voice rang through the restaurant.

Alex broke out of the haze and looked up at Piper teary eyed, "You used your power on me?" He whimpered. "Percy was right! You're using us! Percy! Help me!" He cried.

Hazel covered his mouth with her hand, "Shhh, we have to get out of here while we still can."

Alex struggled against her grip frantically. Frank threw him over his shoulder. Alex held the stuffed bear closer to him and cried.

Leo frowned and took the boy from Frank and held him protectively against his chest. Why was the boy so upset? He should be happy that he was being saved. Did Percy brainwash him into believing that this was the bad side?

"I want Percy!" Alex sobbed out once they exited the restaurant. "Leo! Put me down!" He demanded.

"Hush now child." Piper cooed, "You're safe now. Percy won't be able to hurt you anymore. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing! He was nice to me and he cared for me," Alex pouted, his eyes watering.

"Don't fall for his charm!" Piper snapped angrily. "He is the bad guy!"

"I beg to differ," A cool voice said from behind them.

The demigods turned around to face a certain blond man. Luke glared at them; it was pretty obvious he was upset.

"I believe that little boy belongs to Percy." Luke said dangerously. "Now hand him over before I am forced to kill you."

Alex looked up at Luke through his tears and blinked.

"Luke, I want Percy," Alex held out his arms so Luke could pick him up.

Leo instinctively pulled Alex away but Alex managed to squirm out of Leo's arms and ran to Luke's side. Luke lifted Alex and turned away. He ignored the demigods for now because he had no idea what their strengths and weaknesses were.

"Alex!" Percy's relieved voice sounded. Percy pulled Alex into his arms and held him tightly, "Please don't ever do that again. I was so worried."

Alex held onto Percy like his life depended on it. "I'm sorry." He whimpered. "I wanted to talk to them though."

Nico appeared, "Chronos and Gaea left. They want to meet with us again but in a more private setting."

Luke nodded. "I see."

XXX

I groaned and glared at the giant pile of work I need to get done. I swear it kept growing. I do one, five more appear. It's no fair and it isn't like it's just sign this and move to the next. No, I had to actually read and fill out each paper.

Alex was asleep on the bed behind him and Luke and Nico were finishing their own work so I was all alone with boring paperwork.

"Stop glaring at the poor paper work." Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him so he could kiss me.

"I have ADHD and dyslexia," I pouted. "Paperwork and I don't go well together."

"I guessed that," He chuckled. His warm breath puffed on my skin.

"You know, we never finished what we started a couple days ago." I whispered in his ear. I reached my arm around him and took his hand and lead it to my crotch.

"Careful, our 'son' is here. You still have to explain to me when Alex became our son because you seemed to be the only one who knew about it."

I smiled, "I always wanted a loving family and since we are lacking the right body parts to actually have kids why not adopt? Besides," I murmured looking over to where Alex was sleeping. "Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Luke chuckled, "You and Nico are pretty cute though you have nothing on Alex," He agreed.

I playfully hit him, "Hey," I pouted.

"You're cute in a different way," He chuckled kissing me again.

I pouted, "Better be," I pulled away from him and pulled off my shirt and pants until I was in just boxers. "Good night," I told him as I slipped into bed and cuddled next to Alex.

Luke frowned, "You're such a tease."

"Thank you."

XXX

Jason frowned, that entire operation was a failure and yet all he could think of was that kiss and how good Percy's lips felt against his.

What troubled him was Alex though. The boy seemed to want to stay with Percy and think that Percy was on the good side. He also definitely wasn't brainwashed and he seemed happier with Percy.

Jason groaned, "This is so frustrating."

XXX

Leo pouted; he lost Alex for a third time. Tears welled in his eyes, Alex was supposed to rely and look up to him but he looked like he wanted nothing to do with the Latino.

"Leo," Hazel whispered.

"I don't understand," Leo whimpered. "Why am I such a bad person?"

"You're not a bad person," Reyna whispered holding the boy closer to her. Leo was practically in her lap.

Frank sighed, "Stop cooing over him. He's upset and I'm sure you ladies aren't helping."

Leo cuddled into Reyna's breasts, "Let me mope in peace." He complained. "And I'm perfectly okay with these lovely bre- girls." He blushed red and covered his face. "Oh Gods, I'm turning into a pervert!"

Frank chuckled, "You can try all you want but you will never turn into a pervert. You're too innocent for that."

"Stop distracting me while I'm moping!" Leo pouted again.

XXX

Haha, so this is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Remember the review contest. I read every review and if I enjoy your review enough then I will check out your profile page. Also your name is mentioned in my story for all everyone to see. (THIS IS NOT BRIBERY. MERELY INCENTIVE TO REVIEW)

3 you all. Lilac Demetrius


	5. Haha! You're my Prisoner!

**Bloody Present**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Reyna x Hazel x Leo**

**Warning: Slash and character bashing**

**Okay, I've gotten some complaints about the reviews at the beginning (not necessary from this fic but in general) idea so instead I'll just PM you if I feel the need to comment.**

**Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started a new term in school and have been occupied with The Scarlet Letter, which is a pretty good book if I say so myself. Anyway, onto the story!**

Chapter 5

Drew glared at Leo, "Are you that much of an idiot? That was the son of the big three!" She growled, "He was useful!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Leo growled. "But he didn't want to go with us! He started crying for Percy so they found us."

"You're such a failure!" She snapped, "I'll get him back." She made her way to the door before looking back. "Jason, my love. You can come too. Oh, and I guess you can come to Leo since you're the person he will most likely cling to."

Jason and Leo grumbled but followed her anyway.

XXX

Alex woke up in an empty bed and frowned. Where was Percy? He stretched and climbed out of the giant bed. It had been a week since he was taken here. A week since the dinner incident and a week since he last saw Leo.

Alex missed Leo but he was still upset Piper tried to use Charmspeak to control him. He found one of Luke's sweaters and pulled it over his head. He had seen Percy do this whenever he was cold so he assumed it would be okay. Then he slipped on some fuzzy panda slippers Percy had brought him and grabbed his Teddy Bear he named Max.

He made his way to where breakfast would be served and found Luke reading the newspaper at the table. Alex took his seat next to Luke and looked at Luke expectantly.

Luke put the newspaper down and gave the boy a smile before frowning. "Are you wearing my sweater?"

Alex blushed, "S-sorry. I thought since Percy did it. I mean I'll take it off."

"No need. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Alex said with big, begging eyes.

Luke sighed, "Fine, but you will have to eat a whole banana before. Your diet is lacking."

Alex pouted but nodded anyway. He took the banana. "Where's Percy?"

"He's busy so I'm going to start training you today." Luke said taking a sip of coffee.

XXX

Percy grumbled and glared at the scene in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned in a cold but deadly voice.

A young demigod froze and looked at Percy fearfully. "N-nothing, sir."

"Nothing? Well it sure looks like you're doing something. Maybe planning to sneak into our mansion."

"What?" Drew said, batting her lashes, "Why would we do such a thing? We are on your side."

Percy's eyes gazed over and he nodded, "My apologies. Please, come right this way. What was it you were looking for again?"

Drew smirked, almost too easy. She loved her charmspeak.

"Luke. We were looking for Luke." She said as seductively as she could.

"Luke?" Percy asked before frowning. "Right this way."

Drew clung to Jason's arm and smirked at Leo. "Told you I could do this." She whispered.

Percy opened a door and motioned for the three of them to enter. Once they were inside he closed and locked the door. He glared at them through the bars.

"Really now? Did you really think it would be that easy?" He asked. "I mean even if I wasn't gay and was affected by your charmspeak, which by the way is the stupidest power I've ever heard of, you could have at least gotten your facts straight."

"What do you mean?" Drew demanded.

"Luke doesn't go to this mansion. This is for my troops and me. If the fact that it is completely underwater slipped your mind then maybe all the mer-people could have helped you figure it out." Percy said. "Though good job getting this far! I'm surprised the guards couldn't sense you. Though you really should not have come here. You see, air is limited here and every day at midnight, the mansion fills with water for a couple hours. It helps get rid of intruders like you and it restocks the air supply because the wall absorb oxygen." Percy explained.

"Midnight?" Drew squeaked.

"Yes, though you did bring me my hot blond. Jason, was it? Oh, and Leo! Alex told me a lot about you. Thought the Aphrodite brat… I hate Aphrodite and all her spawn. They bullied me because I was prettier than them." Percy pouted.

"What are you going to do to us?" Jason asked.

Percy pouted, "Why do you assume I'll do something to you? I'm not the bad guy here. I would never hurt anyone."

"But I would," A cool voice said from behind Percy.

"Oh, Charles! You're back!" Percy smiled. "Selena was looking for you. Something about missing your anniversary."

Charles' eyes widened, "Shit!" He swore. "I forgot, didn't I?"

"I'll talk to her later. Tell her I kept you busy. First though, I want the blond and the Latino. The Asian chick can drown for all I care." Percy demanded.

"Hey! I'm too pretty to die!" Drew whined.

"You're ugly! To be beautiful or pretty you need to be good on the inside and the outside. You're mean from what Alex said."

"You're trusting a five years old word?"

"Little kids are good judges of characters." Percy told her as he open the door. He let Charles in so the boy could handcuff Jason and Leo before letting the three boys out and locking Drew in.

"Where are you taking us?" Jason demanded as Charles pulled them so they were following Percy.

Percy led them to a limo and motioned for them to get in. Nico was already seated in the limo with a pile of work in front of him.

"Percy, stop slacking on your work!" Nico said, not looking up. "Oh, and Gaea called. She wants to meet up for dinner. Chronos wants a playdate with Alex. He said he would bring Nyx. She had been quite eager to meet you."

"Okay, I'm actually on my way to meet up with Luke. Are you coming?" Percy asked.

"And miss out on sex? Yeah, right." Nico chuckled.

Percy grinned and climbed onto Nico's lap so he was straddling him. Nico leaned up, his hands resting on Percy's slip hips and kissed him on the mouth.

"Now, please explain why they are here?" Nico said, motioning to Jason and Leo.

XXX

There you go! The next chapter! Sorry it's short. Anyway, review in the below area or else I'll cry. Do you want to be responsible for making me cry?


	6. Drew dies

**Bloody Present**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Reyna x Hazel x Leo**

**Warning: Slash and character bashing**

**A/N: I have no idea why you thought I could write a lemon scene Just saying. I'm a virgin so it would suck. **

Chapter 6

Alex pouted as he was kicked out of Percy's room so that Percy, Luke and Nico could do 'grown up' stuff. He was five! Practically a grown up!

Grumbling angrily to himself he stalked down the hallway to find something to amuse made his way outside and walked towards the forest.

He could train again but he was still tired from training with Luke. Alex huffed and kicked a stone he found in front of him. The stone flew across the air and landed next to a hole in the ground. Alex looked at the hole curiously, the previous anger and boredom disappearing and being replaced by curiosity.

The small boy crouched to the ground and tried to peak in the burrow. He scowled when he found it too dark and attempted to crawl inside. He managed to get his head inside and was able to make out three shapes.

Alex pulled his head out and replaced it with his arm. He reached in and tried to grab what was in the hole. He touched something furry and immediately pulled his arm back.

Tentatively, he reached back in and touched the furry object again.

"Hey! Get your hand out of there!" A voice cried. Alex huffed as a small body landed on him effectively moving him away from the burrow.

"Get off me!" Alex struggled out of the strangers embrace.

XXX

Percy moaned loudly as his lovers kissed down his neck simultaneously.

"Gods, I miss this," Nico groaned into Percy's ear as Luke pulled him into a rough and needy kiss.

"Yeah, well you can blame Sea Doll over there, he's the one who doesn't do his paperwork and who thought it would be a good idea to adopt a kid in the middle of a war." Luke whispered.

Percy glared half heartedly at Luke as the older man fingered him. "I know you like him. You're getting attached to him." Percy panted wrapping his arms around his blond.

Luke chuckled as he thrust into him, both boys groaning.

All conversation ended as the air filled with moans.

A/N I know it was nothing but I felt dirty just writing that! Shudder…

XXX

Alex stared in amazement as a baby leopard and a baby black bear exited the borrow.

"I rescued them from the zoo," his attacker smiled. The boy was definitely no older than he was, he looked around four. The boy was sickly pale and had dirty black hair. His blue eyes were dulled over as if he was blind but Alex didn't want to ask him about it.

Around the boy's neck was a snake. The pure black Persian Horned Viper was about three feet long. Alex gasped at the snake's beauty. He loved snakes and looked at picture books full of them but never actually seen one so up close.

"A God gave him to me. The God Pan. He died soon after, I found him underground when I was with some girl named Rachel. We were caught in a landslide together and got stuck underground. We got separated though. I don't know where she is."

"It's beautiful," Alex whispered.

The boy gave a pained smile, "I wouldn't know." He whispered, "My name is Zero, and this is my sister Alayla."

"Zero, that's a funny name," Alex pointed out. "And what sister are you talking about?"

"Alayla, come out," Zero called softly.

A little girl stepped out from behind a bush, she was equally pale and sickly looking but definitely younger than Zero, maybe three. Her long white blond hair was covered in mud. What shocked Alex the most was her eyes, they were red.

"She's albino, I'm blind. We aren't actually brother and sister, but we take care of each other."

"I'm Alex," The son of Poseidon whispered.

Zero pulled Alayla into his arms and hugged her.

Alex thought for a second, "Come home with me," He decided. Percy wouldn't mind, and Luke and Nico do whatever Percy asks.

"Percy!" Alex called as he dragged the two younger kids behind him.

He barged into the bedroom and grinned, "Can I keep them?" He begged.

XXX

Jason groaned and slumped against the door of his prison.

"I can't believe we got captured," Leo pouted crossing his arms childishly.

"Well thats what we get for listening to Drew," Jason grumbled.

"I wonder what happened to her," Leo mused.

XXX

Drew attempted to climb above the steadily rising water level. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

She tried to charmspeak the water into not drowning her but it wasn't working. She was tired, wet and felt gross all over.

"Help!" She wailed. "I'm too pretty to die!"

She sighed in relief as the door opened, it must be her beloved Jason coming to rescue her.

She gasped as she met eyes with a fishman.

"Save me!" She begged, her charmspeak heavy.

The fishman glared at her and left.

Drew sobbed.

XXX

To be continued….

Thanks for all the reviews you guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review and I will update ASAP. Please review in the below area, reviews make me happy A happy me is more likely to update. Just saying. I think I've add some of the Gods in next chapter and The Rebel forces. If you want me to do something else just review and I'll try my best.

Love you guys :)

**Lilac**


	7. The Fallen Angel and The Blind Prince

**Bloody Present**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Reyna x Hazel x Leo**

**Warning: Slash and character bashing**

Chapter 7

Percy gasped as his adopted son barged into his room. He pulled away from his lovers and quickly covered himself.

"Alex!" Percy gasped.

Alex blinked innocently, "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

Luke sighed and got out of the bed. He quickly pulled boxers on and lifted Alex up.

"I locked that door," Luke mused, "How did you get in?"

Alex bit his lip cutely. "Percy gave me a key."

"I did not," Percy scowled as he slipped one of Luke's shirts on as well as some stylish blue boxers.

Alex blushed and held out Percy's room key. "I stole it," He admitted. Fear took over him. What would they do to him now that he misbehaved? He started crying out sorry.

Luke sighed and rocked Alex soothingly. Percy and Nico approached the two stranger kids slowly and had them sit on the bed.

Percy took Alex into his arms and cradled him. "We're not mad." He glared at Nico and Luke, "Right?"

Nico pouted, still a little upset his Percy and Luke time was interrupted. "We aren't mad. Just don't do it again."

Luke observed the kids Alex had brought. "So can you explain these kids. See Percy. You started this! You let one kid in and more follow."

Percy smirked, "Don't act as if he hasn't grown on you."

Luke pecked Percy on the cheek and smiled. "Alex is pretty cute."

Alex pouted, "Not cute! Manly!"

Luke chuckled and took Alex back into his arms, "Not yet." He kissed his head and scowled as Percy stole him back.

Percy chuckled. "Well I'm going to shower and get dressed. Alex and I have a playdate with Chronos and Nyx and then we have a dinner with Gaea so don't expect us back until late."

Alex perked up, "A playdate?"

"Yeah, They're bringing their daughter Ariana with them." Nico informed.

Percy hummed and undressed Alex and himself before grabbing two fluffy towels. "You two can deal with Alex's new friends."

Percy entered the bathroom and turned the shower on. "So Alex, where exactly did you find your friends?" He questioned.

Alex grinned, "I found them in the wood. They're half bloods like me."

"Really?" Percy asked as he tested the water. Once he was satisfied with it he stepped in and and sat on the bench and began to soap himself and Alex.

"Zero said he met a God named Pan." Alex babbled as Percy washed him. "He rescued some baby animal from a zoo and he even has a snake. It's so cool."

"Yeah?" Percy smiled happy to see that Alex was happier.

"Can I keep them?" The small boy begged. "I'll take care of them I swear! I'll feed them and everything!"

Percy chuckled at that, "They aren't pets Alex. They're people. You can't keep them."

Alex pouted as Percy exited the tub and dried the two off. "They need help though!"

"How about this, Luke, Nico and I will help them."

Alex thought for a second before nodding. "I guess."

Percy smiled and led Alex back into the room. Zero and Alayla were on the bed stuffing their mouths while Nico and Luke watched amused but also angrily.

"See, another reason to hate the Gods. They left two of their children to die." Luke scowled.

"The boy is named Zero, son of Hades and the girl is Alayla, daughter of Artemis."

"Artemis? The virgin Goddess?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how or why though." Nico said. "Zero is blind and Alayla is an albino."

"Hades and Artemis, huh?" Percy mused.

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

Percy smiled fondly at the kids, "We're leaving. I'll take those two shopping tomorrow. Nico, can you keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't leave this room. Luke, can you check on our prisoners. Sexually harass Jason a bit for me.'Kay?"

"Yeah yeah, go have fun on your playdate." Luke said.

"Oh we will."

XXX

Percy slowly approached the rendezvous point. They were to meet in the park and then Gaea would take them to dinner. Alex had fallen asleep in the stroller Percy had brought for him.

Percy scanned the area but could not find the three he was looking for.

He settled on a bench and breathed in the fresh air.

A tall blond man sat besides him along with a dark girl and a young dark nine year old.

"Chronos?" Percy asked.

Chronos nodded and smiled. "Hey Percy! This is my cousin Nyx her daughter Hemera."

Percy bowed respectfully. "My name is Percy and this is my son Alex."

Hemera frowned, "He's sleeping."

"He'll wake up in an hour or so."

"I see." Hemera said standing up. She grew into a twenty year old woman and bowed, "In that case I will be back in an hour. In the mean time I will be shopping."

Once she was gone Percy turned towards Chronos, "It's nice to see you again. I'm so sorry about how your last visit went."

Chronos smiled, "No need." He dismissed, "I had fun. Gaea and I like you guys much more than those stuck up Gods."

"Really? So it wasn't a complete disaster?"

"Not at all."

XXX

Luke frowned at Zero's scarred little body. Cuts ran up and down his pale skin. MISTAKE and FAILURE carved into his flesh. His blue eyes were hazed over and his bones were visible through his thin skin.

"I was born blind," Zero said. "They didn't do that to me."

Luke looked at him curiously when he said that, "What do you mean 'they'?"

"The orphanage for demigods. There are about thirty kids there, most don't survive and the ones who do go to Camp Half Blood once they're old enough. They shut it down last year when Olympus was destroyed and all the kids were left on their own. Then I met Rachel and we got trapped in the labyrinth. we met this nice guy named Pan and he blessed us. I can talk to animals no. Rachel never told me what power she got. Anyway, we got separated a couple months ago. That's when I found Alayla and we stuck together ever since."

Luke chuckled and gently rubbed dirt and blood out of the boy's long black hair."It sounds like you've had an exciting life so far. How old are you?"

"Four," Zero responded. "Yes, I know I'm rather small for my age. I've heard it already."

"We can change that." Luke mused. He lifted the boy out of the tub and patted him dry before wrapping the towel around the small frame and lifting him into his arms.

"Are you going to let us stay here?" Zero asked.

Luke smiled, "Yeah, Alex would kill us if we didn't. Besides, if you're here then Alex will be distracted and I can finally have some alone time with my Percy and Nico."

Zero allowed Luke to dress him like a doll. He liked the attention.

"Alex said you were after World Domination."

"Yeah, well Alex spends too much time with Percy and Percy is insane." Luke scowled. Those two will be the end of him.

Zero giggled, "You love them. I can tell."

Luke's eyes softened, "You have no proof."

Zero laughed again.

Luke frowned as he watched Zero. The boy reminded him of Annabeth. They had the same laugh. Both were so innocent and had to go through many hardships at a young age. He also had a bit of Thalia in him. He could definitely sense a rebel in the small boy.

Alex was more like Percy. Both were used and never truly loved by their Alex did have that Leo boy but other than that they were the same.

Speaking of Leo, he had some prisoners to harass.

Jason was a strange case. He was nothing like his sister but he was hot. Luke had to admit that much.

Percy had good taste.

Luke made his way to the prison cells, Zero still secure in his arms.

"Hello Jason and Leo," Luke announced his presence.

Jason and Leo were both on their beds probably just talking and plotting.

"Hey! That's not Alex! What did you do to him?" Leo demanded.

Luke ignored the insult but answered the statement anyway. "This is Zero. Alex found him."

Zero buried his face in Luke's chest.

"I was sent here by Percy to harass you and sexually harass Jason," Luke announced.

"You're a pedo perv!" Jason yelled.

"Well that isn't very nice of you to say." Luke held his hand over his chest dramatically. "I'm hurt."

Leo glared, "What do you want? We won't betray our friends!"

"Why do you assume I want information? We have spies for that. You didn't think Nico was our only spy did you?" Luke asked. "No, I want to talk to Jason privately and grope him. Make him submit. I need you to watch Leo for a moment, Zero. Can you do that?"

Zero nodded and stood where Leo's bed was. He listened to any sounds the other made and crossed his arms.

Luke chuckled and sat next to Jason and leaned over to whisper in his warm breath wasn't helping Jason at all. The smaller blond struggled to hear what Luke was whispering but the man's demeanor was impossible to ignore.

Jason bit back a moan as Luke massaged his crotch. His face was bright red but he refused to give in. His will was growing weaker by the day. He had liked Nico since the first day and Percy was just every guys and girls wet dream. Luke was like the sexy teacher or boss. Forbidden. Yet here he was available now.

"Submit," Luke whispered.

Jason let out a whimper and buckled into Luke's larger hand. Luke used his other hand to run up the younger boy's chest. He rubbed the boy's nipple and kissed his neck.

Jason couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. He whimpered as Luke pulled away.

"Behave and then you can have the pleasure of being filled with me or pounding Nico and Percy. We could double one of them or you and Nico could double Percy. Just keep in mind that their mouths are capable of a lot more than you think."

Jason gulped but didn't say anything.

"Shame, maybe tomorrow. Nico can have a little chat with you." Luke said.

Jason remained silent.

"Zero, we're leaving!" Luke called. He walked over to Leo's bed and found Zero talking animatedly with the Latino.

Zero lifted his arms demandingly and smiled when he was back in Luke's warm embrace.

"Did Leo behave?"`

Zero nodded, "Yeah."

"That's good."

XXX

Nico scowled. How did he get stuck with this peppy little demon girl? And not demon in the good creepy way. No, demon as in the innocent quiet act that disappears once one is comfortable around another. The small girl was skipping around the room happily. Her little hands touching everything she could.

"_Everytime we lie awake, after every hit we take, every feeling that we get, but I haven't missed you yet!"_ The girl sung. "_Only when I start to think about it! I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?"_

Nico frowned, what a depressing song. He lifted the girl and flung her over his shoulder. She was dressed in Alex's smallest shirt and pants but they were still baggy on her small frame. "Don't sing that."

Alayla looked at him curiously. She looked like and Angel. An Angel whose innocence was stolen. She was hurt mentally on top of physically.

Nico was pissed when he saw the marks on her creamy skin. The cuts and scars. She probably scared people with her red eyes. They saw her as a demon, not the childish demon Nico saw her them; she was evil.

Nico returned the smile she sent him. She still retained some innocence. Not nearly as much as she should. Her eyes held pain and loneliness but she was still young. She would hopefully forget the hurt.

"Angel," Nico whispered.

Alayla looked at him curiously, "Angel?"

Nico smiled, "Yes, you're my fallen Angel." He told her.

Alayla just shrugged, not really understanding. She continued babbling on about everything.

Nico's expression turned dark when she turned away. The Gods allowed this to happen. They let hate and fear rule over the world and a little girl was caught in the crossfire because of it.

XXX

Alex woke up just in time for Hemera to return. He blinked sleepily and played with the older girl until it was time to leave.

Percy smiled, he had gotten Chronos and Nyx on his side. They agreed with his ideas. Gaea hopefully like him enough as well.

Speaking of which.

"Hello Percy," A beautiful woman smiled at him.

Percy playfully looked away, "Gods, I can't look at your beauty for too long. You might make me go straight."

Gaea smiled, "You're such a charmer."

Percy smiled and shook her hand politely. "It's good to see you again."

"So where is Alex?" Gaea looked around for the small boy.

Percy pouted, "I'm under the impression you're just supporting us because Alex is on this side."

"Why else would we support you?" Chronos joked.

Percy sent him a half hearted glared only to be chuckled at.

"Alex!" Percy called, "Time to go!"

A moment later a dark haired boy flung himself into Percy's arms. He was laughing uncontrollably.

Percy looked at Hemera accusingly, "What did you do to him?"

Hemera smiled, "Nothing. He's just in a good mood is all."

Percy looked at Alex's dirty clothes disapprovingly. "It's a good thing I brought you spared clothes." He said as he buckled him into the stroller.

Alex blushed, embarrassed.

Percy just smiled, it seemed they would win after all.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter! 7 ½ pages. I hope you like the Luke/ Jason scene I put in. I'm going to attempt another sex scene soon so if you wanted to claw your eyes out at the one last chapter sorry. Anyway, I won't write it in the fic exactly. It will be a side fic so watch out for it.

**Review for cookies and more chapters!**


	8. Fluff and answer the question below!

**Bloody Present**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy**

**Warning: Slash and character bashing**

Chapter 8

Nico looked up as Percy entered the bedroom with Alex asleep in his arms.

"How was the date? Did Alex have fun with Ariana?"

"Ariana? No, the girl they brought was named Hemera."

Nico shrugged, "I knew it ended with an 'A'."

Percy chuckled and sat himself in Nico's lap. He leaned against his chest and cradled Alex to his chest.

"Gaea invited us all to her house, or the house she's currently occupying. We'll get to meet some more Gods. She hinted that Tartarus and Thalassa might be there. Thanatos might come."

"Ugh, socializing," Nico scowled.

Percy smiled and pecked the younger boy's lips softly. "Where's Luke?"

"He took Alayla and Zero to Austin, the son of Apollo, to be checked over. He should be back soon."

Percy brightened at that, "How are the two newest additions to our family?"

Nico smiled at that, he had never thought he would have a family of his own and now he had three kids to call his own.

"I didn't think I could hate the Gods anymore than already did." Nico scowled. "They aren't even five yet and the've been abandoned and forced to watch death and endure heartbreak. I'm just glad Alex saved them before they had to go through what you went through."

Percy frowned at the mention of Gabe and tightened his grip on Alex.

Nico's eyes widened, "Sorry," He apologized.

Percy nodded, he was still pretty sensitive on the topic of his past. Luke and Nico tended to avoid it. They wouldn't do role play involving dresses or chains and handcuffs because Percy had bad memories with those.

Nico sighed and moved Percy off his lap. He took Alex out of the tight embrace so the boy wouldn't accidentally be choked to death. Letting Percy recover he carried Alex to the edge of the room to rock the boy back to sleep.

Alex blinked up at him and panted heavily in an attempt to recover from Percy. Nico frowned. Percy was going to feel guilty once he was aware of his surroundings.

"What's wrong daddy?" Alex said. He had started calling Percy, Luke and Nico 'daddy' when ever he was really tired or sad. He probably wasn't even aware of it.

Nico sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room that Luke liked to do his work in and hushed and cooed Alex to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

It had probably been about half an hour before Luke returned with Alayla and Zero but to Nico it felt like hours. The albino girl looked half asleep while the blind boy seemed wide awake.

Luke sent Nico a questioning glance. The son of Hades looked down, not wanting to face Luke.

Luke sighed, Nico was just as self conscious as Percy was if not more. He was an outcast because of his father. The same man who locked him and his sister in a hotel for many years.

Nico basically could never rely on anyone except himself and his sister and when his sister betrayed him he just broke. Not that anyone noticed.

Luke knew Nico had become more quiet and uneasy around people ever since Bianca died. He knew Percy noticed it as well. Neither of the boys wanted to shoulder the other with their burden because they had so much happening already. Luke couldn't shoulder them because if he did the world would probably fall apart. He was stressed with all the treaties and paperwork and keeping up with training.

That was one of the reasons Luke agreed to Jason but even then he wasn't sure the other blond would be able to handle the stress and pain the other three held. And whose to say the blond didn't have his own problems and daddy issues.

Nico would probably kill him if he told anyone that the son of Hades had 'daddy issues'.

Luke took Alex and motioned for Nico to get to bed. Nico hesitated before complying and sitting on the opposite side of the bed Percy was on.

Luke placed Alex carefully on the bed and went to the closet and pulled out a folding mattress and covered it with a sheet.

"I want you three to sleep in here tonight," Luke mumbled. He carefully moved Alex to one of the thirds. Alayla stumbled into Lukes arms and the blond placed the girl in the middle section.

Luke lifted Zero into his arms and sat in the chair Nico just evacuated.

"I'm not tired," The boy said staring blindly at Luke's face. He reached up and felt the older man's facial features.

"Just close your eyes and listen to my heart beat," Luke told him as he started rocking him slowly.

Austin's report wasn't as good as he had hoped. With Alex it was just some neglect that a healthy nutrition and some care and love could cure since he was still pretty young.

Alayla had a dangerous sunburn on her shoulder that Luke and Nico had just passed off as a rash or scrape and her entire body was covered in cuts. She looked like she had been beaten but there was no proof. She was also too skinny and her lungs were weak.

Zero had marks covering his body and cuts that would most likely scar. His eyes were blind but Austin said they might be able to fix it with all the new medicine Chronos was providing. He was more scarred mentally. The physical wounds would heal but Luke saw how he flinches whenever someone touches him. It must be scary to have been born into an unforgiving world blind. To be unable to see and unloved by anyone. To be tossed in an orphanage and being bullied into submission. To have words carved into his skin.

Luke pressed Zero against him. The boy probably never got a name. Luke wondered where the name 'Zero' came from. Hopefully not for the reason that they thought he was worth as much.

Luke sighed and rocked the little boy gently. His breathing had evened out but he couldn't find it in him to put the boy down. It was a wonder why the boy didn't have trust issues.

Percy and Nico had finally came out of their daze and had laid down in the bed. Luke stood and placed Zero next to Alayla and placed a comforter over them before switching off the light and making his way to the bed. He laid down in between Nico and Percy and brought the two boys closer to him.

Yeah, Jason would hopefully be a good addition to the family.

XXX

Hazel sighed and looked up at Frank with big sad eyes.

"Do you think they're dead?" She asked faintly. Leo was her best friend and she always looked up to Jason as a good leader. Oh and of course Drew was a good… umm… well she was…. she is a little pretty…

Anyway, she missed her boys. It wasn't the same without them. Leo's good nature was gone as was Jason's level mind.

"I don't know." Frank admitted. Leo and Jason were also pretty close to him. They were all pretty good friends.

"I hope they're okay." Hazel mumbled.

XXX

**Sorry it's short, I know I promised longer chapters but I really just wanted to get your opinion on something before I continued. **

**Okay, so I got this one review asking for Leo to be paired up with Luke, Percy, Nico and Jason, thoughts?**

**I was originally going to pair Leo with Hazel and Frank but now I'm not sure.**


	9. Carina Ugliano

**Bloody Present**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Reyna x Hazel x Leo **

**Warning: Slash and character bashing**

**Chapter 9**

**XXX**

Hazel frowned and crossed her arms across her thin and sadly, pretty flat, chest. Her curly brown hair was tied into a messy bun as she attempted to look over some papers.

She, Reyna and Frank had taken the responsibility of rescuing Leo and Alex. Oh and Jason… They were the three that were already in the field of breaking into the 'New World' headquarters. Reyna had fallen asleep in the corner a little while ago after around 13 straight hours of research with zero breaks.

Frank had gone to the bathroom for the fifth time in one hour. His ADHD making it very difficult to work.

Hazel just sighed and looked over her part again.

The first paper had a photo of a very pretty blond girl. The blond looked like one of those girls everyone got jealous over because they were nice, pretty and smart. Well at least she looked nice enough. She was dead so Hazel never had the chance to meet her.

She was the daughter of Hades and so she could meet her since she had access to the underworld but she missed her chance. Nico had cut all of Hades power off and Thanatos and Tartarus now had full control. Nico was forcing all the souls into rebirth so they could all have a second life they deserved. Even the ones who lived a good life. All who resisted would end up in Tartarus.

At first Hazel hated the idea but the more she thought about it the more she agreed with Nico. Everyone should have a chance to start over from scratch and help create the new world. All the people who have done good in their life could do even more in the new life.

She tried not to think much about it. She hated Nico. He might have saved her but he also betrayed her trust. She did not want to agree with his ideas.

Focusing her attention on the papers she read through it one more time.

Name: Annabeth Chase

God Parent: Athena

Mortal Parent: Frederick Chase

Appearance: Light, curly blond hair, grey eyes, thin athletic frame.

Status: Deceased

Hazel frowned and skipped to Percy's packet.

Name: Perseus Jackson

God Parent: Poseidon

Mortal Parent: Sally Jackson

Step Parents: Gabe Ugliano and Leah Ugliano nee Karri

Status: Alive; enemy

Hazel skimmed to the back of the packet to look at all the pictures there were. She frowned at the first photo she found. It was of a very pretty little girl with beautiful green eyes and silky brown hair braided beautifully down her back. The girl was around eleven or twelve.

She wore one of the camp tee shirts. The orange shirt seemed a bit too large and she had black dancing pants on. She seemed so pure.

Who was she? And why is she in Percy's folder?

A CD fell out off the packet. The words on it had faded but Hazel still figured it would work.

Slowly she slid the CD into the TV set they kept in the room and switched it on. After waiting a bit an image of a stage appeared. A young blond girl was spinning amazingly well and landed perfectly in a split, a giant smile on her young face.

A fuzzy voice spoke up, "Up next we have the beautiful Carina Uglino. She is going to sing us 'DayDreams' by Breanne Duren" An announcer boomed to the crowd. Applause erupted and the pretty brunette from the photo appeared. She was dressed in a sky blue dress with her hair in two pretty ponytails. She looked nothing like the blond girl from before who was half dressed and wearing too much make up. There was something natural and plain pretty about her.

Hazel was shocked at the beautiful voice the girl had. Her voice flowed gracefully and was so pure and innocent. The song was so upbeat and happy that she couldn't help but feel giddy.

"What are you listening to?"

Hazel hushed at the intruder and finished watching the girl perform before glaring at the crowd at the door.

"That was beautiful, what are you listening too?" Piper asked.

Hazel kept the tape running. "Her name is Carina Ugliano. She was in Percy's files. Was there a reason she is in there. I mean her last name was the same as his step dads-."

"No, that is Percy. I told you he was a cross dresser." Connor interrupted her. "Please switch off the tape."

Hazel gasped, "What, no! I want to watch this!"

"Trust me. You really don't."

Just as he said that the screen changed and the girl-erm Percy- was crying as big ugly man punched him in the gut.

"I'm sorry!" Percy cried. His voice was small.

"You stupid waste of money! Singing that stupid little song, you're a slut and that is all you're good for! Next time do as I say and dress in those slutty dresses the other girls wear!"

"Y-yes sir, I-i'm really s-sorry," Percy sobbed.

"Stop with those pathetic tears. You're lucky I'm such a nice guy taking you in after you're stupid mother died."

Hazel watched in horror as Percy flinched and was thrown into the screen. The screen went black for a second before Percy appeared again. His white skin covered in bruises and marks.

"I-I have enough proof to get him arrested now, right?" Percy's voice seemed raw and the tears cascading down his cheek made him look all the more vulnerable. "What if they don't take me seriously? Smelly Gabe will hurt me more…" Percy frowned and stepped back from the camera.

His body was naked and if Hazel thought his shoulders were bad now she just wanted to puke.

Will quickly switched the video off and took the CD out. "It only gets worse from there." He said quietly.

"Hazel," Frank wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"He was and still is one of the most prettiest people I know. He was always so nice to everyone even though he's been through hell." Travis said. "We were never nice to him and always looked down on him for being girly. If only we accepted him. He would have never gone with Luke."

Hazel frowned and picked up the photo of Percy and stared at him. He was beautiful and pure looking. Why would anyone want to hurt him?

More importantly, why didn't the Gods do anything to stop this?

XXX

"Missus Gaea?" Alayla asked as Nico placed her in a chair at the restaurants table.

Percy and Luke had not arrived yet due to an issue with China. They were to arrive shortly. In the meantime Nico was stuck in a highly awkward situation of entertaining Gaea. Luckily he had three cute kids to distract her, Nyx and Chronos.

Gaea smiled at the girl, "Yes?" She asked pleasantly.

"Is it true you're mother earth?"

"I suppose it is, why do you ask?"

Alayla blushed cutely and looked down for a second before straightening up and looking straight into Gaea's eyes.

"Does that mean you're my mother?" Alayla gave her a cute smile.

"What do you mean?" Gaea asked confused.

Alayla pressed her fingers together, "Well Alex says Percy, Luke and Nico are my daddies now. But when I asked about mommy he said I had none. So will you be my mommy?"

Nico frowned, "Angel, you can't just ask Mrs. Gaea to be your mommy. Are you not happy with us?"

Alayla's eyes widened, "No! I love you! But I want a mommy."

Before Nico could respond Gaea did. "Of course I'll be your mommy."

Nico relaxed and sat down. Alex and Zero were fast asleep in the stoller. Percy had went shopping yesterday and now Zero and Alayla had new clothes.

Alayla was currently dressed in a light pink dress and black tights. Her white hair was braided down the back and tied with a pink ribbon. Alex and Zero were clothed in dress pants and a long sleeved plain white shirt.

Nico looked up as Percy and Luke entered the restaurant and waved them over earning himself two kisses.

"Sorry we're late," Luke apologized. "I trust Nico kept you entertained."

"Actually Alayla did, she's precious." Chronos said earning a blush by said little girl.

Percy sat down across from Chronos and smiled, "Lets order dinner, shall we?"

"I've already ordered some appetizers. The boys should be waking up soon," Nico said.

Percy turned and engaged himself in a conversation with Chronos until the food arrived. Once it arrived a loud cry was heard.

The rooms occupants turned to face the stroller and Nico frowned as Zero covered his ears and cried.

Percy's eyes widened, he was so stupid! Of course too much noise would scare the boy. He quickly stood and lifted Zero into his arms while sending the restaurants occupants an apologetic smile.

"I'm going to take him outside," Percy mumbled exiting the room.

Alex, who had been woken by Zero's screaming, climbed out of the stroller and stared at Nico waiting for the son of Hades to do something.

Nico sighed and put Alex in the seat in between Gaea and Luke. Gaea demanded Alex sit next to her.

Percy returned a while later and sat back in his seat. Zero still in his arms.

Once they all ordered they fell back into friendly conversation. Percy shifted Zero into a sitting position and gave him some water to calm him down.

"You okay now?" Chronos asked the boy.

Zero pressed himself against Percy and buried his head.

"Just give him a couple minutes to wake up." Luke said.

Alayla took the Gods attention by blabbing on about Zero's animals.

Zero stayed in Percy's embrace the entire dinner and only ate what Percy fed him.

"I guess he is still scared," Percy said sadly as he combed his hand through the childs hair.

"We're going to make sure no kid or anyone will ever have to endure this. We'll make a Utopia. The perfect world." Luke vowed.

"Lets go home," Nico mumbled as he replaced Alex and Alayla in the stroller.

Percy pressed his lips against Zero's forehead and held him there for a moment before standing up and following his lovers.

Luke remained back for a moment. Once Nico and Percy left he pulled out two small velvet boxes. He quickly hid it behind his back as Nico peaked his head back in.

"Come on, lets go." Nico urged.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, coming."

Nico gave him a weird look before ducking out of the door. Luke returned the boxes to him pocket and followed the his family out.

XXX

**A/N: Okay, so Frank and Hazel won. The majority of you want that ship and I was going to do that to start with anyway so I guess it all works out. However for you guys who wanted Leo, I do kind of have a story already written with him and Percy and the others and if you want to read that go to my stories page and click on the story Immortal Love. It is under Naruto but I made it a crossover to Percy Jackson. Skip to chapter 16. That chapter does have Leo in the main Percy pairing though Luke is not in it because so it is just Jason as the dominant with Percy and Nico as his submissive. Leo is also a sub but he is technically with Hazel and Frank but Hazel and Frank are human so they will die but since Leo is sub he is immortal and so he belongs to Jason. **

**Leo can be Percy's cuddle buddy though.**

**Also, I realized that I had Reyna in the pairing with Hazel and Frank and Leo in previous chapters and for some reason I dropped that so thoughts on that. Thoughts on the chapter, thoughts on the story in general, all is welcome!**

**Review for free hugs from Zero, Alex or Alayla (If you want from all three you must review three times)**

******Lilac ;) (Yes I meant the winking face)**


	10. Evil plotting

**Bloody Present**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Pairings: Luke x Jason x Nico x Percy, Frank x Reyna x Hazel x Leo**

**Warning: Slash and character bashing**

**XXX**

Chapter 10

"You should always run when she has that look on her face," Frank said as he began backing away into the door.

"What? Why?" Piper asked speechless as everyone ran to the doors and escaped.

Reyna stayed behind for a moment to answer her, "It means she is brewing an evil plan."

Hazel crossed her thin arms at that comment and glared at Reyna. "Hey!"

Reyna chuckled and pushed Piper towards Hazel before shouting, "Sacrifice" and fleeing through the doors.

Piper gulped and looked up at Hazel fearfully. Hazel just grinned.

XXX

Zero gasped as he looked around. He could see. He drank in all the images and the colors and all the textures. It was too good to be true.

He looked around for one of his daddies but couldn't see any of them. He didn't even know what they looked like.

"Alex?" He called hoping the boy he considered a brother would appear.

No one.

"Alayla?" He asked cautiously.

"Anybody?" He asked scared. Where was everyone? Where they all a figment of his imagination?

"Percy? Luke? Nico?" Tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. "Daddy?"

"Over here." A cool voice whispered.

Zero turned his head quickly. He did not recognize the voice.

"W-who are you?"

Zero looked at the man. He was dressed in all black. The color he saw all his life.

"Who are you?" Zero asked as he slowly backed away from the man. His eyes wide.

"I mean you no harm." the man said. "My name is Hades, I'm your father."

Zero frowned, "You abandoned me."

"No, I was not allowed to see you."

"Did you take my sight as well?" Zero asked fearfully.

"No, but I'll help you return it if you let me talk to Nico."

"I don't want to." Zero growled.

"Good all you have to do is- wait, did you say no?"

"You left me all alone with no one and I got hurt." Zero said. "Nico said that you abandon him too. And let his sister die!"

Zero missed the hurt expression that crossed his dads face. He kept the glare on his face and pouted. "Send me back to Nico, he's my daddy now. Not you."

Hades frowned, "Please listen."

Zero started crying. What if Hades didn't let him go back to his new family. He didn't want to talk to the man who hurt him so much anymore.

Hades sighed and looked down. The next thing Zero knew it was dark and his blindness had returned. He started feeling his way to the bed he knew was close by.

His small hand grasped the comforter and slowly he started climbing onto the bed only to fall off.

The small tears already falling down his face got even larger until he was sobbing. Why did he feel so vulnerable and scared? He disliked this feeling.

He heard a rustle from above and felt himself being lifted onto the bed. He cuddled into the large chest in front of him and gripped it hard.

"What's wrong?" Zero heard Alex's tired voice from below him. The bed sheets moved and he guessed Alayla and Alex were climbing up it.

"Zero must have had a nightmare, he's fine now." Luke assured the worried duo.

Zero felt two sets of thin arms wrap around him.

"Why don't you wake Percy and Nico?" Luke told the two. Once they removed themselves from Zero he held the boy closer to him.

Percy and Nico were already up and managed to catch the two kids before they were able to jump on them.

"What did you dream about Zero?" Luke asked soothingly.

"I don't want to be blind anymore," Zero whispered. He buried his face in Luke's chest.

"You don't have to be. Chronos and Austin said they could fix your eyes." Luke told him.

"I want you to be the first thing I ever see."

"We will be," Percy promised.

"No, I saw him first."

"Who?"

"Hades."

"What?" Nico growled. "Where did you see him? Did he talk to you?"

Zero nodded, "He wanted to talk to you."

Percy glared at Nico not wanting the other to question Zero and make the boy more upset. Nico understood and cradled Alayla closer to him.

Percy got out of bed and lifted Alex up, "I think it's time for breakfast and then some training." He said in an enthusiastic tone so the younger kids would be distracted.

Luke nodded, "I second that idea," He tucked some of Zero's hair behind his ear, "How does Nico's pancakes sound?"

Nico sent him a small glare for that but it diminished when he saw the excited look on Zero's face.

Alayla jumped off the bed and raced towards the door. "Can I have extra syrup and strawberries?"

Nico chuckled, "You can have as many strawberries as you want. Though I suppose an extra spoon of syrup wouldn't hurt that much."

"Can I wear my new dress when training?"

"You'll get it dirty if you do that."

"So, is that a yes?"

"No!"

XXX

After a pancake filled breakfast the kids went with Percy to train while Luke and Nico went to fill out some papers involving India and the serious food shortage there.

Luke sighed as he signed the last document. His eyes trailed over to Percy's pile and groaned. That boy may be pretty but he was absolutely useless in the office.

"The demigod rebels are driving me crazy." Nico groaned as he glared at the paperwork in his hands.

"We can't just get rid of them. They could help us."

"How? Leo and Jason won't talk, what makes you think the others might?"

"We have spies for that, besides Percy sees them as war prizes."

Nico chuckled. "Jason was actually one of the people who was nice to me."

"We also do not want to just dispose of them. We aren't the Gods." Luke pointed out.

"I suppose," Nico agreed. Luke was right. They weren't the Gods and even the Gods shouldn't have the power to control human life. No one should be able to decide who dies and who lives.

Luke pulled Nico closer to him and pecked the smaller boys lips.

Nico smiled, "You know, by doing this it makes you a pedophile." He mumbled as he climbed onto Luke's lap.

Luke chuckled and grabbed Nico's waist. He pulled the son of Hades flush against him. "I was taking to Nyx earlier. She wants to grant us immortality. We could be Gods and our new world would never be corrupted." He mumbled to Nico's lips.

Nico smiled and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck. He shuddered as Luke leaned forward and bit his neck. Moaning softly, Nico ran his hand through Luke's short hair.

"So you want to be a pedophile forever?" Nico managed to say before breaking out in moans as Luke smashed their hips together.

"If you continue calling me a pedo I will be forced to punish you," Luke warned as he thrusted up again earning a cry from the smaller boy.

Nico opened his eyes and looked at Luke expectantly. When he realized Luke had stopped moving he pouted and glared before deciding to take control. He unbuttoned Luke's shirt and slid it off muscular shoulders. He kneeled down and unzipped Luke's pants and took the blond out of his pants before taking it into his mouth.

Luke groaned and buried his hands in Nico's hair. Nico was much more fierce than Percy was in bed. He liked the challenge. Not that Percy didn't have his own talents; Percy certainly did.

Luke came into Nico's mouth and released the dark haired boys hair.

Nico licked his lips and undid his own pants. He pushed them off completely and climbed back on Luke. He smashed his lips into Lukes and held the other boy close as Luke prepped him.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

Nico moaned and nodded.

XXX

Hazel sighed and smiled contently. Plan 'A' of get Alex back had failed and they lost Drew, Leo and Jason because of it. Plan 'B' of get Alex and Leo back (and Jason) was in action.

Piper had collapsed and passed out a while ago but that didn't matter. Hazel could bury her body later. Right now she had better things to attend to.

Hazel looked at Piper annoyed. "How long do you plan to just lie there?"

Piper moaned and rolled over to continue sleeping.

Hazel scowled and kicked the other girl until she sat up, "Oh good, you're up."

Piper glared and mumbled a few choice words. Hazel just grinned and skipped to the outside, "Guys, we finished!" She called.

One by one, sleepy demigods trickled in. Hazel glared at them to go faster. Once the demigods all gathered in the room they sat down and prepped for the oncoming lecture.

Hazel pulled a board to teh center of the room and grabbed a pointy stick.

"Okay, so I have a way to rescue Leo, Jason and Alex." Hazel declared. "But first we must go through the history of our enemy."

A collected groan went through the room. Hazel ignored it and pointed at a photo of Luke.

"This is Luke Castellan son of Hermes and May. He is a very good swordsman and will do anything to get his way. Watch out for him and if you see him do not engage in combat because he will defeat you. You guys stand no chance."

"Umm, Hazel?"

"Be quiet! I'm not done yet!" the 90 pound girl snapped. She pointed at the picture of Nico next to Luke. "This is Nico di Angelo. He was a former spy and hopefully was the only spy. But I know he wasn't so we still have to go through tests. Anyway…"

The grouped tuned her out as she babbled on about things they already knew about.

"So does everyone get the plan?" She asked.

The group just stared at her blankly.

Hazel sighed and crossed her arms before starting over and earning more groans.

XXX

Here you go! Chapter 10! Did you like it? Please review with thought and scenes you wish to see.

Also no one commented on my Reyna idea so please do or I'll just put her in.

Hazel x Frank x Reyna x Leo

vs.

Leo x Frank x Hazel

and last order of business :

**What did you think of my Luke x Nico scene?**


End file.
